Through The Eyes Of A Night Fury
by TheFemaleFighter
Summary: You know the story through Hiccup's eyes, but what about Toothless? The first movie and in between the first and the second movies. My first fanfic, all comments welcome on my stories. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter and it is just a short starting chapter, it goes from the start of the movie to when Toothless gets shot down_

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

All the other dragons are raiding, I'm still in the shadows, I'm a night fury, the offspring of lightning and death. I will never steal food, never show myself and I NEVER miss, Deadly Nadders are beautiful and vein, Gronkles are kind but tough, Hideous Zipplebacks have two heads but I'm sure they have no brains and Monstrous Nightmares are vein and cocky about being 'the best.'

Below my perch I could see the village of Burk on fire, because of the other dragons, they were raiding so they will not be eaten by the queen, the red death. I saw a small skinny stick of a teenage boy running from the blacksmith, I could also see a bunch of Nadders under a net. I decided to start helping a bit, I was flying back and forth over a clear pach of sky to try and free some other dragons.

Suddenly I was falling, my body and tail wrapped in rope and stone weights, I was falling headlong into the forest, then I blacked out when I heard the boys exited voice yelling out.

* * *

This is my first chapter. Please review and enjoy!

-misshaddock


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading this fan fiction, I really appreciate it. I Wanted to get this chapter posted quick so that it isn't just a tiny, tiny chapter on its own and it's something to read. When these chapters get longer it may take 1 week to 2 weeks due to limited time to write. This fanfic is NOT going to be done on the episodes of Riders/Dragons Defenders of Burk, BUT will have some ideas from it. This chapter is going to be a lot longer than the first, it is going to be some of their meetings in the cove. More stuff than in the movie. Sorry if the fishing scenes are a bit far fetched with the type of fish, I don't know were you can find the different types fish so please hang in there ;)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

Lying in amongst the dirt and ferns, I knew I was going to die, either a Viking would find me and kill me or I would die from starvation.

* * *

I had been there for a few hours, I had closed my eyes to try and sleep into my death, then I heard a voice, it seemed to be talking to itself. I heard a branch hitting flesh and a scuff of shoes against loose dirt, it seemed to come from were I fell, suddenly I heard a gasp. I heard footsteps coming towards me, I opened my eyes and saw a boy holding a dagger, he looked about 15 but was a twig compared to others at that age. He started to say something in human and then held his dagger high, then, I fainted.

* * *

I woke, a few seconds later, to the ropes feeling a bit looser and I saw the boy cutting theropes with the dager, when I was free I leapt onto him and roared into his face. I opened my wings and tried to take off I managed to get up but I didn't have any control over my flying, I flew into a cove...

* * *

I tried getting out until dusk when I noticed I was missing a tail-fin, I had noticed it when I was tied up but then I was preoccupied. I was trapped in a cove. The fastest, the best, the most evasive dragon, stuck in a cove!

* * *

The next morning I tried to catch some breakfast and successfully caught six small brown trout and then I explored the walls of the cove to see if I could escape, there were none. I tried to get out again by flying but I failed, I took out my anger by blasting a bush. I heard a scuff and some small stones falling and looked towards the noise and saw the boy again, but this time I looked at him with curiosity rather than fear, he looked at me then looking at something in his hands. After five minutes of him looking at me then his hands he stood up and left.

Every day for a week he came and watched me go about my daily life in that cove, on the first day of the second week he decided to come in the cove, I felt the need to stand strong, so I decided to half hide behind a large stone, I had grown to like the boy watching me, he didn't harm me so I wouldn't harm him but I was still feeling the need to be careful, I came out from behind the stone, this time he brought a nice large fish, he held it out to me as an offering but I could see his dagger in his belt, I growled and shook my head towards the dagger then to the lake, the boy took the dagger from his belt and dropped it beside him, I growled again a gestured to the lake again, this time he lifted the dagger from the ground with his foot and tossed it in the lake.

As soon as I heard the splash of the dagger in the lake I pricked up my ear flaps and walked side ways towards the boy and the fish I opened my mouth and the boy said something in human and then I extracted my teeth and took the fish, it was delicious, I walked and nuzzled the boy to get him to sit down and he finally sat down when he backed into a large stone, I regurgitated the back half of the fish as a offering of friendship and sat up like a human in front of the boy and licked my lips to try and hint to him to take a bite, he seemed a bit hesitant about that and he grunted with his mouth full of fish, I swallowed to tell him to swallow, he did, then he curved the edges of his mouth up, I tried to copy it.

The boy started to get up slowly and try and touch me, I ran away from him...


End file.
